Holding Out For A Hero
by FinalDestiny13
Summary: Kazumi Aritama has just arrived in Japan after a long time in order to move on with her life after recent events. Here, she will be reunited with a familiar face, attend Ouran Academy, a prestigious school for the wealthy, and meet the infamous Host Club.
1. Welcome Home

_Hello everyone! ichi here! :D I'd like to apologizing for not updating __**If You Say Stay **__soon, but one) I had serious pain on my entire back and chest to the point where it to move for 4 days then I got sick, and two) I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and it won't go away. x3 Also, I'm not liking where IYSS is going right now with the few chapters I've written and I might re-do it..._

_Anyway, here is another story to tide you guys (and myself) over until I feel comfortable with IYSS. :) Enjoy! Oh! And by the way, this takes one week before the start of the anime. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club at all, now matter how much I wish I do. :( That's why us fans created fanfiction. :) Constructive criticism welcomed and all flames will be used to warm up my fireplace because of the freezing cold. -shivers-**

**A/N: I edited the chapter for mistakes. :) Now it makes more sense. xD**

**Holding Out For A Hero**

_Chapter 1: Welcome Home_

One thing about airports is that they are always crowded. Being in such a crowded place, one had to have patience...a _**lot **_of patience. This was not the case for the young man waiting at one of the terminal gates unfortunately.

The young man was around the age of sixteen, standing at 5'11" with milky white skin and black hair with a few strands hanging in front of his dark brown (at times, grey looking) eyes that usually were hidden behind slim glasses. He wore an untucked white button up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Besides the rather expensive looking watch on his slim wrist (which he seemed to glance at, sigh heavily, and repeat the process), one could tell by the hidden smugness that seemed to radiate from him that he was from a rich family. Or it could have just been the '_I'll-ruin-your-life-and-get-away-with-it-too_' hidden attitude that they could unconsciously sense.

His name is Kyouya Ootori and he was losing his patience..._quickly. _And anyone who knows the boy would rather jump off the highest building than deal with an angered Kyouya Ootori.

He gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, before glancing up once again and noticing that people were exiting the terminal before him. _Finally,_ he thought as calculating eyes searched for his long awaited guest...until he felt a weight pressed against his back and a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" teased a soft and feminine voice.

Kyouya smirked. "Hello Kazumi." The hands dropped in response as Kyouya turned around. "Still wearing disguises I see."

"Of course," Kazumi grinned. The young woman standing before Kyouya was a few inches shorter than him, 5'9" with tanned skin and a slim body that most girls would die for. Her eyes were hidden behind stylish black sunglasses, though Kyouya knew they had the same color of eyes. Long black hair was hidden underneath a black ball cap, the words _Bite Me~ _written in red on the front. The rest of her attire consisted of a slightly baggy green hoodie, black pants that had a single yellow stripe going down the legs, a chain wallet, and black boots. Sitting next to her feet was a light blue backpack that was filled with random pins and sharpie drawings. This was Kazumi Aritama, whom Kyouya has known since they were children.

"Better than what I'm usually seen in right Kyo Kyo?" Kazumi spun around to prove her point, gaining a few odd stares which went ignored.

"And still acting childish as well, I see," he replied as he pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off of them.

Kazumi pouted. "That's not true Kyo~." Kyouya could just picture the puppy dogs eyes that were hidden from view.

"You're doing it now, thus proving my point." Kyouya started to walk away from her. Kazumi quickly grabbed her backpack and caught up with him. "I still find it hard to believe that you're older than me."

"Doesn't everyone else think that as well?" She smirked. "Oh! Sorry for having you wait for so long Kyo. Flight got delayed. I'm guessing you had a _splendid _time waiting."

An eyebrow twitched slightly, but the calm facade that Kyouya sported was otherwise undisturbed. "Quite."

Once she entered the limo that was waiting for them and the door was shut behind Kyouya, Kazumi pulled off her sunglasses and hat, straight black hair falling an inch past her shoulders as dark brown eyes scanned the interior. "Hmm...It's been awhile since I've sat in a limo," she mused, before turning her gaze to the handsome teen before her. _Kyo must be popular with the girls at school. _

If only she knew...

A comfortable silence settled between them with the only sound being the sound of Kyouya's pen writing in a black notebook (_A Death Note perhaps? _was the thought that flew through the girl's mind) before Kazumi broke it. "So Kyouya...you wouldn't happen to be the one to suggest that I come here would you?"

"I have no idea what you mean Kazu-chan."

She smiled. "Silly me," she replied as her gaze went to the window.

"Oh and Kazumi..." The sounds of writing stopped making her turn her gaze to him. "Welcome home cousin."

_Haha! :D Didn't see that coming huh? But yes. Kazumi is Kyouya's older cousin. Why? Because I said so. I probably lead you on to believe that they were a couple or something huh? xD Good then. _

_As for the reason why Kazu is there, it will be explained in due time. As well as why she acts the way she does, dresses in disguises, and whatnot. :) _

_So until then...review! If you want too anyway. x3_


	2. Empire State of Mind

**Disclaimer: Don't own Host Club and never will. I can only dream that I do. However, I will do what I want to the characters in my writing. x3 **

**Flamers names will be given to Kyouya and he will hunt you down. Just a friendly reminder. :)**

**A/N: Edited Sep. 28, 2010**

**Holding Out For A Hero**

Chapter 2: Empire State of Mind

_**"-I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind. Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear, it's you they-"**_

A yawn escaped Kazumi's mouth as she shut off her clock radio. Tired eyes glanced at the time. _6:00 AM. _"Mmm..early," she mumbled before climbing out of bed before she stumbled over a box. She quickly caught herself by grabbing the edge of her stand and sighed. _Forgot that I still have some unpacking to do.._.she thought before a memory popped into her mind from yesterday.

_"Kazumi, I told you it was fine that you stayed at the estate with us," Kyouya stated as he watched Kazumi open a box labeled DVDs in her living room. It was rather small compared to his, but large enough for his cousin. To his left was a widescreen TV hooked up to a DVD player, VCR, and a few game systems. To his right were two large couches, behind them was a doorway leading to a kitchen fully stocked with new equipment, but no food. ('That damn butler of mine. He'll give me the utensils but then leave me to fend for myself,' Kazumi complained at finding out that fact.) A staircase was next to the kitchen doorway leading to the second story that held multiple bedrooms, each filled with a bed, dresser, side table, a large closet, TV, and its own bathroom. _

_"I know," she smiled. "But I feel like I would be intruding and don't you start mister." She smirked as she heard him let out a sigh, reaching towards the box for another DVD before it was handed to her. Her gaze went to Kyouya before thanking him. _

_"Besides," she began after a few moments of silence. "Wouldn't you like a place to come to if you wanted to get away from home for awhile?" _

_Sensing his pause, Kazumi turned around and smiled at his stunned expression. "So Kyo, are you hungry? Because I want to show you my new cooking skills! But first we have to go the store." She laughed._

Kazumi smiled as she got out of the bathroom having finished her morning routine and walked over to her closet, grabbing the male uniform that she had _borrowed _from Kyouya's closet the day before. (_'You could've just asked Kazumi.' 'Then why do I have the sudden feeling that you would refuse?') _She left the blazer, shirt, and tie on her bed as she pulled on the black slacks and a white tanktop over her undergarments. She gazed at the attire on her bed, before leaving the room, deciding to cook breakfast first instead of taking the chance to ruin them.

She grabbed a hair tie off her stand and quietly maneuvered herself down the hall and stairs as to not awaken the sleeping demon upstairs. Kazumi stepped into the kitchen and paused. "Now...what's on the menu for breakfast?" she questioned herself. "Oh! Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." With that, Kazumi pulled back her hair and set to work.

-20 mins. Later-

The smell of eggs, bacon, and freshly made pancakes teased Kazumi's senses. _Wonder if it's teasing Kyo's nose as much as it is mine..._

As she waited for the last pancake to cook, Kazumi sang to herself absentmindly. "All we have at the end of the game is a lonely road out. All I know at the end of the day is the love to smile now, even if that's fake. All I know is I'm done acting and I'll be happy for your life, even if I hate it all."

Kazumi took the last pancake out of the pan and turned off the stove. Turning around, she almost jumped in surprise as Kyouya was at the table still in his pajamas and half asleep. Shaking her head, Kazumi grabbed both plates filled with food and placed one in front of him before sitting down across from him. "Morning sunshine!"

"What the hell is so great about the morning?" he grumbled.

"Forgive me Demon King," she teased. "I know that by eating that wonderful breakfast in front of you that I labored myself over might help make this a good morning for starters. It did bring you downstairs, no?" Kazumi ignored the glare directed at her, quite used to her cousin's mood in the mornings. "Mmm...yummy if I do say so myself."

The cousins just exited the limo in front of Ouran Academy, thanks to Kyouya. (_'Wanna walk to school Kyo?' 'You do realize its 5 miles from here.' '...No pain, no gain!') _Said person was currently amused by watching Kazumi try to tie her tie and failing each time. "Having trouble?"

She glanced up through the few strands of hair that escaped her hairclip's clutches. "That bad huh?" A smirk was her response making her sigh before a pair of hands pushed hers away, tying the piece of attire.

"Thanks Kyo," she blushed, embarrassed, before her eyes caught the crowd of students (consisting mainly of the female population) looking at them and whispering. "Neh, Kyo? Why's everyone staring?"

"You're a new student. Rather a female student wearing the male's uniform," he replied as he finished tying the knot and began making his way to the entrance, Kazumi at his heels.

"Who also happens to be the female you," she said catching one of the comments said about them.

He pushed up his glasses. "Apparently."

"I have the feeling that this is helping your profits in the Host Club already even though it isn't until the end of school..." Kyouya's silence was her answer. "So mean Kyo~! Using me as a tool!"

_Woo! Second chapter! :) Took me awhile but it's done. x3 I promise that the rest of the Host Club will be in the next chapter. x3 I just wanted to go over Kyouya's and Kazumi's relationship a little more. x3 _

_As to why he stayed at the night at her house, Kazumi forced him too with food...? xD_

_Anywho, in another chapter or so, Haruhi will arrive, bringing more craziness to the Host Club. xD_

_-ichi_


	3. Game

_Wooo~! Next chapter is here! :D And that means that our dear Kazumi will meet the infamous Host Club officially. She only knows about it after asking Kyouya about it. And by asking I mean annoying him. :) How sweet right? xD Ah...family. _

_**Your Blackened Wings: **__Thanks for being my first review! x3 I'm glad you like Kazumi's attitude so far. x3 However, that's just one side to her. :) Hope I don't disappoint you in the near future. Haha. Yes. You epically failed. xD As for how Tamaki and Kazumi get along well...you'll just have to wait and see! ;D_

_Before I forget, updates are going to be slow because I recently got a job as an assistant day care provider. Least to say that when I get home, I pass out on the couch. xD My body is not used to having a certain sleeping schedule anymore. xD_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Host Club. So you no sue sue. :)**_

_**A/N: Edited Sep. 28, 2010**_

_**Holding Out For A Hero**_

Chapter 3: Game

_"Kazumi, I would like for you to come to the Third Music Room after school. You wanted to meet everyone correct?" Kyouya stated to his older cousin._

_Kazumi grinned. "Alright Kyo Kyo!"_

Unfortunately, our dear Kazumi has no idea where said music room is. She mentally groaned. _Good one Kazu. And there's no one in sight to ask where it is! Idjit. _Someone must have taken pity on the lost girl because there happened to be a yellow puff ball...er, one of the female students making her way down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Kazumi asked politely, effectively gaining the girl's attention as she turned around and blushed. _Interesting. _

"Y-Yes?" the brown eyed, black haired girl stuttered.

"Would you happen to know where the Third Music Room is?" Kazumi noticed that the girl turned even more red (if that was possible)...and a surrounding crowd of female students? _Where the hell did they all come from? _Kazumi thought in surprise, though it didn't show.

"I-I happen to be go-going there myself." The girl was beet red by now.

The crowd had hearts in their eyes and red on their cheeks as they watched the exchange.

_**Isn't that Aritama-senpai?**_

_**She is so pretty!**_

_**Doesn't she look like Ootori-senpai?**_

_**Does he have a twin?**_

The surrounding females seemed to go crazy over the idea, shouting excitedly.

Kazumi did what she was best at...ignoring them while deciding to entertain herself. "Would you mind showing me there madam?"

"O-Of course Aritama-senpai."

"Please," Kazumi smiled, gaining screams (and a few thuds). "Call me Kazumi."

"Y-Yes Kazumi-senpai." Still red, the girl led Kazumi to the Third Music Room, fangirls ecstatic over Kazumi and her politeness.

"H-Here we are Ari- I m-mean Kazumi-senpai." The girl had yet to return to her normal color.

"Are you alright?" Kazumi asked truly concerned for the girl's health._ Poor girl looks like she's about to pass out. _

"I'll b-be fine. If y-you'll just excuse m-me, I need to use th-the restroom," the girl responded before running off.

Kazumi blinked. "Hope she doesn't pass out on the way," she mumbled, before turning towards the door. Pushing it open, Kazumi was met with...a face full of rose petals.

"Welcome!" said six voices as she brushed the petals from her face, before glancing at the six boys in front of her, three she recognized. One being her cousin, and the other two her classmates.

"Look Takashi! It's Kazu-chan!" exclaimed a young looking boy, 4'9" with blonde hair and honey colored eyes who was holding a stuffed pink rabbit in his arms. _Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey, _her mind recalled.

"Ah," replied his tall companion, Takashi Morinozuka. He stood at an intimidating height of 6'2" and had wild, untamed black hair and grey eyes. _Tall, dark, and handsome. Quiet too. My kind of guy. _Kazumi thought before brushing it off.

Before being able to greet her classmates, Kazumi's hand was suddenly grabbed by a 6'0" tall blonde, purple eyed boy. "Hello princess. You're looking beautiful today. Like a new rose that has just bloomed from the fresh rain."

She giggled. "Thank you for the compliment. But please, I'm no princess." Next thing she knew, Kazumi was trapped in a tight hug. _Oh god! This guy has got a grip!_

"You're so polite!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Looks like m'lord is strangling the new girl to death," said two voices. It was the twin boys standing at 5'9" both with golden eyes and orange hair, though one had their hair parted to the right and the other, the left.

"Tamaki," Kyouya began. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't strangle her."

"Please," Kazumi breathed, before she was suddenly let out of the death grip. _Oh air. How I love thee! _She then noticed that a pair of arms were holding her in the air, her gaze landing on her savior. "Thank you."

"Ah," Mori replied, as her let her down.

"M-Mori-senpai..." Tamaki said stunned though he went ignored.

"Hello Kazumi-senpai," said the twins as two pairs of arms wrapped around her, one around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin.." stated the one on her left.

"...and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," said the one to her right.

"Hello," she replied.

"You know..." began Hikaru.

"...you look..." Karou.

"...like Kyouya-senpai," they stated as the two placed Kazumi next to him. All was quiet for a moment as the other members stared at them, before their eyes widened.

"KYOUYA HAS A TWIN SISTER?" exclaimed Tamaki, the other members in shock.

"But why is Kazu-chan in our class?" questioned Honey.

Kazumi giggled as Kyouya pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off of them. "Even without my glasses and they still come to the same conclusion as everyone else, neh Kyo?"

"I had no doubt Kazumi. We're cousins actually," he stated.

"I'm older than Kyo Kyo here. And as much I would like to continue this entertaining conversation..."

"...we have guests waiting," Kyouya finished.

_They finished each other sentences like the twins! _Tamaki thought, the other members having the same thought.

Kazumi gazed at the hosts entertaining their guests as she sat next to Kyouya, who was typing on his laptop, away from everyone else. ('_No customers Kyo?' 'I'm not as popular as the others are.' 'You just want to spend more time with your dearest cousin!' '...-sigh-') _

"You have very..._unique _friends Kyo," Kazumi said her focus on Tamaki's act. "He's obnoxious, but very amusing...minus the cheesy pick up lines."

"He has the highest rating of customers despite his, as you say, _cheesy _lines," he said still typing away.

"No surprise. Girls go for the princely look of his." She turned her gaze to her classmates and smiled slightly. "Honey with his cuteness and love for sweets and Mori with his silent and protective self make a cute act. Being related boosts their ratings as well." Mori seemed to sense her staring as his gaze drifted to her. Kazumi gave a small smile, before turning her gaze to the twins. An eyebrow slightly lifted as she took in the squealing fangirls as Hikaru and Kaoru performed their well-known brotherly love. "Borderline incest? That scores major points," she mused as her gaze lingered on them a little longer before her gaze slipped to the door.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" Kyouya asked.

"That's the girl who led me here before she ran off," Kazumi smiled as the girl caught her stare and turned red, looking away. "Did I mention the reason she ran off was because I asked if she could help me find this room Kyo? Not to forget that we got a rather large crowd as well."

Kyouya stopped his typing and looked up at the girl that was being discussed. "Yuka Naratori. Class 1-B. A newer customer of ours."

"I'm taking a wild guess but she's rather shy, no?" Kyouya's silence answered her question. "Excuse me then." Kazumi stood and made her way towards Yuka.

"Yuka-chan, correct?" Kazumi asked, startling the girl.

"Y-Yes."

She smiled. "Sorry for startling you. I'd like to apologize for earlier. I hope you feel better now."

Yuka blushed even more, noticing that the club had gone silent and many pairs of eyes were staring at them. "I-I feel m-much better n-now Aritama-senpai," she said quietly.

Kazumi had noticed the silence as well as Yuka's reaction. "No need to be shy Yuka-chan," Kazumi smiled lightly. "And like I said before, please, call me Kazumi."

"S-Sorry." Yuka felt a weight upon her head and realized it was Kazumi's hand.

"You're forgiven!" Kazumi giggled, causing many of the customers to squeal, blush, and have hearts in their eyes.

_**Aritama-senpai is so kind!**_

_**Yuka-chan is so lucky!**_

_**It's like she's Yuka-chan's big sister!**_

_**KYAAA!**_

Kyouya took note of the customers' reactions (literally took note of it) as well as his fellow hosts, namely Tamaki, who had a thoughtful look upon his face. He knew they were all heading toward the same conclusion as his.

_This is turning out to be rather interesting._ He smirked at the thought. _Perhaps Kazumi will show her real self as well..._

_End of chapter three! :D I know, I know. Why did I stop there? Because I felt like it. xD Plus I want to move these few chapters quickly so that way Haruhi can arrive and the real fun can start! :D Along with finding out more about dear Kazumi. x3 _

_So until next chapter my friends! :D _

_...If you review, I'll give you a cookie. :3_

_-ichi_


	4. I Gotta Feeling

_Woah! O.O I didn't think so many people would read my story. I'm very surprised. Thank you everyone for putting HOFAH on your alerts and/or reviewing! I appreciate it very much! :) ichi is a very happy girl right now. xD_

_I would also like to apologize for not updating in so long. I've recently gotten a job and that takes up much of my time. :/ So, in a way of apologizing, the chapters are going to be long! :)_

_**TheEvilMuffinToaster: **__Haha. Very nice penname. xD Does this toaster turn normal muffins into evil muffins or can you only have evil muffins in this evil muffins toaster? XD Kyouya is basically a stalker and everyone knows it. Yet they still think he's cool...because he is. xD Why yes. In a way, Kyouya does stalk Kazumi but for good reason...which you'll find out later. :) Haha, enjoy it while it lasts my dear! _

_**STupIdWiNsAGaIn: **__...Did it really? xD Anywho, I'm glad you like it so far! :)_

_**whitedragon92: **__I'm glad you love it! x3 That makes me very happy and when I'm happy, I start writing up the next chapter. XD I promise to not make you wait too long but I'll be busy busy. :/ _

_**AnimeFangirlKatie: **__Aww~ thanks! :3 I hope you like the rest of it! :) -gives cookie- :3_

**Disclamier: I only own Kazumi and anyone else you don't recognize from the series. Bisco Hatori owns everything else. **

**A/N: Edited Sep. 28, 2010**

**Holding Out For A Hero**

Chapter 4: I Gotta Feeling

It had been one week since Kazumi Aritama arrived in Japan, attended Ouran Academy, and met the infamous Host Club, as well as befriending them. She got along well with Hikaru and Kaoru, shocking Tamaki immensely. (_'Kyouya! Your cousin is associating herself with the demons! They're corrupting her!' 'That's not a nice thing to say Tamaki.' 'S-Sorry Kazumi-senpai.' '...But you are right!' 'Kazumi-senpai!')_ Tamaki, though annoying at times, highly amused Kazumi so she got along with him just fine. Her sibling-like relationship with Kyouya has grown even stronger and apparently everyone around them could tell as well. (_'This is helping the profits a lot isn't it Kyo?' '...Possibly.' '...Glad to be of service to you then cousin dearest.')_

She, however, grew the closest to her classmates, Honey and Mori. She learned a lot about them and in turn, they learned a lot about her. Everything from her likes and dislikes to places she's been to, which surprised them when she listed quite a few around the world. Well...she told them _almost _everything about herself and they seemed to sense it, but never pressed her for more for which she was grateful. All in all, she was glad she met them.

...Did she mention that she was part of the Host Club now?

::::::::

_"Kazumi-senpai," Tamaki said, gaining her attention from gazing out the window. The Host Club was currently sitting around, waiting for the time to come around so they could open._

_"Yes?" _

_"That was a wonderful act the other day!" he exclaimed. "What do you say to working here at the Host Club with us?"_

_Kazumi blinked. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Didn't you notice how all the customers were acting Kazu-chan?" questioned Honey._

_"Well yes, but I ignore that kinda thing."_

_"Don't like the attention Kazumi-senpai?" asked the twins in a teasing manner._

_She rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not that. It's just that...um..."_

_"Kazumi has been around that sort of attention for most of her life," Kyouya interrrupted._

I love you so much right now Kyo, _Kazumi thought. "Very much. It tends to get annoying at first, but I've learned to just ignore it and move on. I'd rather not tell them that they're being annoying and hurt their feelings." She smiled, gaining the Tamaki death hug._

_"So kind!" _

_"Thank you. But Tamaki? Would you mind letting go? Please?" She was released. "Thanks...again."_

_"So Kazumi-senpai..." Hikaru._

_"Are you..." Kaoru._

_"...going to join?" they asked._

_"Please Kazu-chan? I want you to! Takashi too!"_

_"Ah."_

_Kazumi's gaze went to her cousin, who seemed to know what she was thinking. "I see no problems with it. Besides, we have some customers asking if they could request you after the incident yesterday."_

_"What do you say to being our Hostess?" asked Tamaki using that Prince charm of his._

_She thought for a moment, deciding if she really wanted to do this everyday. She had just met them, but felt as if she could trust them and they seemed to already consider her a friend. Not to mention the small growing attraction she had towards the Wild Type. _What do I really have left to lose? At least I won't be at home alone for so long anymore... _She noticed the anxious looks on their faces, even on Mori and Kyouya's neutral expressions. "Alright."_

_"YAY!" exclaimed Honey, Tamaki, and the twins as they had Kazumi in a group hug, Mori with a small smile on his face and Kyouya with a smirk._

::::::::

Kazumi shook her head at the memory as she walked towards the Third Music Room to get ready for the day. Classes had just ended so there were some students walking around to their destinations, a few saying hello to her, greeting in return. Kazumi was suddenly stopped as one of the male students stood in front of her with shaggy dark brown hair and green eyes.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly. _Let me guess what he's going to ask..._

The student grinned smugly. "You can by going on a date with me."

_...I knew it. _"I'm sorry, but I can't," she began lightly. "I don't even know you."

"Toro Miguni. Class 1-C."

_Little smug for a first year. Sorry to disappoint you. _"It's nice to meet you Miguni-kun, but I really have to go. It's best if I'm not late. Kyo will be mad at me."

He frowned. "Wha-" The boy was cut off as a rather large shadow fell over them, making him freeze in fright as Kazumi looked up at the intimidating figure behind her.

"I-I ha-have to g-go." With that, the first year ran off.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Ah."

"We found you Kazu-chan!" exclaimed a small senior as he tackled Kazumi around the waist, who spun around in order to keep them from falling to the ground.

"I guess you did Honey," she giggled. "..Did Kyo send you to get me?"

"Nuh-uh. We just happened to be walking towards the club and saw you," Honey said as pink flowers popped around his face in an adorable fashion. Mori nodded.

_That's bullshit and you both know it because I stayed behind to finish some work. _"If you say so," she shrugged before Honey let go of her waist and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the music room with Mori at their heels.

As soon as they walked into the music room, Kazumi flocked her way over to Kyouya and leaned against his back as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Hi Kyo Kyo! How was class?" she asked as the others stared in wonder. What she really meant was _Sorry I'm late. I got held up again as you probably knew. A first year this time._

"Quite fine Kazumi. And you?" he asked writing in his notebook. _Of course. First years now? _

"Same," she smiled. "Whatcha writing?" Kazumi peeked at the pages and noticed names, numbers and lots of information. Specifically a certain male student who just asked her out. _Of course. Hey, that's the guy! _

"Things." _I see. _

"What kinda things?" _What do you mean I see? You aren't going to purposely keep him away from me are you?_

"Important things." _I have no idea what you're saying. _

"Like what?" _Really now? Because I wouldn't mind. Too smug._

Kyouya held back a sigh. _As you wish._

Ah...cyrpticness seems to run in the family.

The Hosts and Hostess stood in position at the doors as it was time to open. Tamaki was sitting in a chair with his right leg crossed over his left as the others stood around him. Kazumi stood behind him with Hikaru next to her, then Kaoru, followed by Kyouya and Honey. Mori stood back to back with Kyouya, his head turned towards the entrance.

**"Welcome!" **they said together as the door opened and in came a boy? He wore a large brown sweatshirt pulled over a long sleeve shirt, black pants and shoes, and had messy brown hair and glasses.

"T-This is a Host Club?" he asked in shock. Kazumi noticed a red arrow pointing to a vase. _Okay...that's weird._

"Oh wow! It's a boy," stated the twins as everyone else stared. _Ah...the new student... _Kazumi thought.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you isn't he?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah but he's shy. He doesn't act very socially so we don't know much about him." They shrugged in unison.

Kyouya just closed his eyes and smirked.

**In a dark room, one of seven lightbulbs lit up. **

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

Kazumi stared at him. _Hmm...Kyo knows something. Then again, what doesn't he know? _

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" said Tamaki as Haruhi struggled with the door handle. "You're the exceptional honor student we heard about."

That caught Fujioka's attention. "How did you know my name?"

Kyouya answered. "Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our Academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr. Fujioka."

"Well ah...thank you I guess."

"You're welcome!" Tamaki wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!"

"Here we go," Kazumi muttered as Fujioka stepped away from Tamaki, who promptly followed with a rant about the poor. Fujioka apparently had enough.

"I'm out of here." Well he would of if Honey didn't grab his arm.

"Hey~! Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" he said excitedly.

_I don't think that's the case Honey._ Kazumi giggled.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?" he yelled causing Honey to let go in fright and ran towards Mori who held Honey's pink rabbit Usa-chan. Kazumi walked over and patted him on the head. "It's okay Honey," she said.

"Openly what?" Kazumi heard Haruhi ask.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into," Tamaki stated. "Do you like the Strong, Silent Type?"

Mori held his neutral expression and was surrounded with a blue background and blue roses. Kazumi slightly blushed but no one noticed.

"The Boy Lolita?" Honey held his rabbit in one arm and wiped away his tears as a pink hearts background and pink roses appeared.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back with an orange and blue background and roses. "How about the Mischevious Type?"

"Or the Cool Type?" Kyouya was surrounded with a purple background and roses.

"Or would you prefer our Hostess? The Big Sister Type?" A white background with yellow stars and yellow roses surrounded Kazumi. She gave a small smile.

Fujioka stuttered and started to back up, not noticing that the vase stood behind him. "I uh...i-it's not li-like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

Tamaki placed his hand under Fujioka's chin, making Kazumi sweatdrop. _Well, people are going to start wondering about you Tamaki..._

"Or maybe...you're into a guy like me?" A white background and white roses appeared around the two. "What do you say?" Fujioka backed up in fright.

Next thing everyone knew, Fujioka gasped and tried to grab the falling vase and failed. The vase layed broken into many pieces upon the floor.

"Oh boy," mumbled Kazumi as Honey and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Aww~" groaned the Hitachiin twins.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase into an upcoming school auction," said Hikaru.

"Oh now you've done it commoner," continued Kaoru. "The bidding on that vase was to start at 8 million yen!"

Least to say Fujioka was very surprised as he started counting on his fingers and was mumbling. "Uh...I'm going to have to pay you back..."

"With what money?" asked the twins in a rude manner. "You can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway?" asked Hikaru, before he was hit in the head along with Kaoru. He turned around and saw that the culprit was Kazumi.

"Kazumi-senpai~" they whined.

"Be nice you two. No need to be so rude," she replied with a stern look upon her face as her cousin walked over to the many shards of glass and picked one up.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" he asked.

That was the magical question that turned the new student Haruhi Fujioka into the Host Club's dog in order to pay off his debt. He turned white as a ghost at the statement, causing everyone to surround him.

"Is he alright?" Kazumi asked as Honey poked him twice, where Fujioka promptly fell to the ground. "Nevermind."

Kazumi hummed to herself as both she and Honey waited for Mori to finish his meeting with the school's Kendo Club. The two seniors were sitting outside in the warm sun with their backs against the building, the place very quiet minus the humming from Kazumi.

"That's sounds pretty Kazu-chan," said Honey who held Usa-chan in his arms.

She stopped. "Well, it's just humming Honey," she replied a bit embarrassed.

"Even so Kazu-chan. It's sounds really good!"

"Thank you then," she smiled before they both fell into a comfortable silence. It was broken by a yawn escaping Honey's mouth and a sudden weight on Kazumi's shoulder. She blinked, turning her attention to Honey who's head was the weight she felt. "Sleepy?"

Honey rubbed his eyes. "Just a bit," he mumbled causing Kazumi to let out a soft smile.

"If that's the case," she began pulling her small friend into her lap, his head resting on her shoulder. "Then take a nap."

"You sure Kazu-chan?" he mumbled though she noticed that he was losing the fight to stay awake as his eyes kept slipping closed before he opened them again.

"Of course. It'll be awhile before Mori gets out anyway." She started to massage his scalp causing Honey to finally close his eyes.

"...Kay," he mumbled before slipping into Dreamland, Usa-chan held in his small grasp. Kazumi smiled before leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes, humming once again, minutes passing by quickly.

_At least there's no one around right now cooing and awwing at this sight. Only because I worry for them waking him up because of Honey being an AB blood type. _She giggled slightly at the thought before she almost jumped in surprise.

"Kazumi," spoke a low and deep baritone voice. _Who's the guy with that rather sexy voice?_ She opened her eyes, brown clashing with grey, and bright red dashed across her face. Before her stood the one both Honey and herself had been waiting for, Mori. His gaze dropped down to his cousin who was soundly asleep in her lap, Kazumi seeing his expression soften. _Aww~ _Kazumi cooed in thought.

"Ah, hello Mori," she said quietly gaining his attention again, red slightly painted across her face. "As you can see, Honey got a bit sleepy. Though I don't blame him. It is rather nice today for a nap," she mused. "Anyway, we can go to the Host Club now. But first..." her gaze switched to the small senior that occupied her lap.

Mori seemed to know what she was going to ask and picked up his cousin who unconsciously climbed onto his back, dropping the pink rabbit in the process.

"Thanks," Kazumi smiled, grabbing Usa-chan before standing up, to which she grabbed her tall friend's arm in order from falling back down to the ground. She grinned, embarrassed. "Hehe. Sorry. Legs seem to have fallen asleep."

"Ah."

After taking a few minutes to stretch her legs (which Mori looked on with amusement in his eyes), Kazumi let go of his arm and looked up at Mori with a smile. "All good. Now back to Host Club. Who knows what the others are doing to Haruhi?"

With that said and Usa-chan in her grip, Kazumi began the trek to the Third Music Room, Mori following with a sleeping Honey on his back.

The trio walked down the halls (well Kazumi and Mori were, while Honey was slowly waking up on his back) in a comfortable silence. That was until Kazumi broke it,

"Now that I think about," she mused. "You guys are the only real friends I've had in a very long time, despite the fact that we've only known each other for a week."

"Really?" asked a still sleepy Honey.

She nodded as they reached the doors. "Really really." Kazumi pushed open the doors.

Honey yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly as Mori and Kazumi walked in. "Sorry we're running late," he said.

One of the customers greeted them. "Hello Honey! Hey Mori! Hello Kazumi!"

"Hello," replied Kazumi with a smile.

"We've been waiting here for you guys," said another.

Mori put Honey down as he apologized. "I'm sorry. Kazu-chan and I were waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Little pink flowers spun around his head cutely as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, causing the three girls to squeal.

"SO CUTE!"

Kazumi smirked and shook her head before handing Usa-chan to Honey. "Here you go Honey. You dropped him earlier when you fell asleep."

He took it and gave her a smile. "Thank you Kazu-chan!" More flowers appeared around his head causing the girls to squeal again. She just patted his head affectionately.

"You're welcome," she smiled as stars appeared around her. _Ookkaayy...didn't see that coming..._

"You're so kind Kazumi!"

"Yes! Very much!"

She blushed and smiled. "You're just saying that."

**Meanwhile...**

Haruhi stared at the three seniors. "Is that boy really a third year student?"

Kyouya stepped up beside Haruhi, his black notebook in hand. "Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"And her?"

"Kazumi? Well, though she acts childish at times, she cares for everyone around her, much like a sister. Her kindness to everyone is an added bonus. As well as her sisterly act with each member here."

"How sweet of you to say Kyo," Kazumi said spooking Haruhi, before she went and stood next to Kyouya. "Hehe. Sorry."

"Um..." Haruhi just stared at them before being spun around by none other than Honey.

"Haru-chan!" He smiled, pink flowers around his face, as the two just stared at the scene. "Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks but I don't really like cake," Haruhi replied dizzily.

Honey looked up at him cutely with Usa-chan behind his back. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

"I'm...not into bunnies..."

Honey frowned and held up his rabbit. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi just stared at the rabbit and could have sworn it blushed. "Well, I guess he is kinda cute huh?"

Honey's eyes widened.

**In a dark room, a second light bulb lit up.**

"Take good care of him okay!" Honey said before he ran back to his customers.

"You'll notice the our club utilizes each member's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here."

"He's the king," Kazumi interrupted. "His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming too?" Haruhi mumbled.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Host Club's dog until you graduate." Kyouya then smiled at Haruhi. "I'm sorry. I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." Haruhi stared in fright as Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "By the way, do you have a passport?"

**Meaning, 'you won't be able to stay in Japan.'**

"Now now Kyo. Don't be so mean," Kazumi said to her cousin before turning her attention to Haruhi. "But he does have a point. Sorry Haruhi," she shrugged.

Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi. "You're going to have to work pretty hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki blew in the back of Haruhi's ear, freaking him out.

"Please don't do that again."

Tamaki then went on ranting about how Haruhi should change his clothes, otherwise girls wouldn't look at him. Haruhi responded by saying how he didn't care about appearances and labels, to which Tamaki went into one of his rants about how beautiful he is.

"I have the feeling something entertaining is about to happen," mused Kazumi which the twins happened to hear as they were passing by.

"Really?" they asked as all three stared at Haruhi and Tamaki who was basically moving around like an idiot.

"Mmhmm..."

"Ha! I got it! Obnoxious!" said Haruhi as Tamaki went suddenly white.

Kazumi held back a laugh as Tamaki went to his corner, as the twins huddled around Haruhi laughing.

"You're a hero alright," said Hikaru.

Haruhi apologized, making Kazumi sigh. _Oh boy._

Tamaki stated that he would teach Haruhi more lessons to being a gentlemen, which the twins decided he couldn't because of his outfit. Hikaru took off his glasses and paused, as did Kaoru. Curious, Kazumi stood between them as her eyes widened in surprise much like the twins. _Wait a minute...is he...?_

**In a dark room, a third lightbulb switched on.**

_I knew there was something different about Haruhi. _Kazumi thought before she and the twins were shoved out of the way by Tamaki, who took their place as his eyes widened as well.

Kazumi would have fallen if it weren't for the pair of arms that wrapped around her waist. Looking up, she noticed that said arms belonged to Mori. She smiled, a slight blush on her face. "Thanks."

"Ah," he nodded letting go. Kazumi didn't notice that Kyouya had started writing notes after the incident.

Everyone's attention was captured as Tamaki snapped his fingers, Haruhi still rambling on about his contacts going missing.

Next thing Kazumi knew was that Hikaru and Kaoru had taken Haruhi into the back where the changing room was located, Kyouya was calling Tamaki's hair stylist, Mori ran to the eye doctor for some contacts, and Honey sat in a corner with Usa-chan looking dejected as cake sat in front of him. She just blinked.

"Umm...senpai?" Haruhi questioned from behind the curtain as everyone was standing around in the changing room.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked before the curtain slid open.

"Are you sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" he asked as sparkles appeared around him.

"You're cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" he said cooing over him.

Kazumi rolled her eyes. _Of course he looks like a girl dummy because he is in fact a she. _Her gaze settled upon the twins who held small grins on their faces. _Seems demons 1 and 2 have figured it out as well..._

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey.

"If we had known that's how you'd really look," Hikaru.

"We would've helped you out sooner!" Karou.

"Very nice." Kazumi.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyouya.

"You know? That's what I was just thinking," Tamaki said.

**Bullcrap...**

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt," Tamaki smiled.

"A host?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"This is going to be interesting," Kazumi mumbled gaining a nod from her cousin.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked as he, the twins, Kyouya, and Kazumi watched Haruhi a few feet away.

"He's a natural," Kyouya and Kazumi said gaining slightly terrified looks from the other three.

"No training needed," commented Hikaru and Kaoru.

A red haired, purple eyed girl, one of Tamaki's customers, spoke up. "Have you forgotten about me?"

"Kazumi, you have some customers."

"Thanks Kyo," she replied before walking over to a table where three girls sat. One had long brown hair and green eyes and another girl had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. The last customer Kazumi knew well.

"Yuka-chan!" she greeted with a smile causing said girl to blush.

"H-Hello Kazumi-senpai."

Kazumi turned her gaze to the other two girls. "Hello there girls. May I ask for your names?"

"Hello Kazumi-senpai," began the girl with green eyes with a smile. "My name is Nita Shimata. Class 2-D." _Nice girl._

"Ayane Hitaro. Class 1-D," said the girl with brown eyes with a small smile.

Kazumi smiled at them both. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nita-chan. Ayane-chan. So how are you three today?"

"Fine," they replied.

"Kazumi-senpai, how did you become a Hostess when this is a Host Club?" Ayane asked curiously.

She laughed lightly. "That's a very good question Ayane-chan. Kyo said that I had customers even though I wasn't part of the club and Tamaki thought I did a wonderful 'performance' the first day I was here. So here I am."

"Kyo?" Nita tilted her head, confused.

"S-she means Ootori-senpai," Yuka replied quietly. "They're cousins."

"Mmhmm," Kazumi nodded. "I've always called him that since we were kids. Or Kyo-Kyo, but shh! Don't tell him I told you." Kazumi winked at them, causing all three girls to blush with Ayane and Nita squealing.

Kazumi overheard Tamaki ranting about how Haruhi was cute and looked over, seeing him spin Haruhi around. _Poor girl..._

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Help me!"

Next thing everyone knew, Haruhi was swiped out of Tamaki's arms and held up in the air. Kazumi could see his slightly surprised expression and a hint of red on his cheeks.

**In a dark room, a sixth light bulb buzzes to life...**

Haruhi had a surprised expression on his face as he was still held in the air as Tamaki stood with a stunned and shocked expression. "M-Mori-senpai...Y-You really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one, let daddy give you a big hug!"

"I already got a dad and I don't need another one."

She laughed to herself quietly before noticing the expression on Ayanokoji's face. _Hmm...she's plotting something..._

Kazumi turned her attention back to her customers, keeping the thought in the back of her mind for later use.

"I don't like her," Kazumi stated to Kyouya as she watched Haruhi and Ayanokoji, who surprisingly requested Haruhi for the day.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"Even so Kyouya," Kazumi said as her brown eyes turned dark. "She's the kind of girl I despise and makes the rest of us look bad." It was quiet for a moment. "You do know that she was the one who-"

"Yes, but there is no valid proof."

"Who said there's no proof?" she grinned. "Besides, I know she's plotting something right now."

"How can you tell?"

"Woman's intuition."

The room went completely quite as crashing was heard, the table tipped over, and Ayanokoji screamed as Haruhi had fallen on top of her. "No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help me! He just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Kazumi stood up angrily though she caught the warning glance from Kyouya making her frown. Her gaze went back to the scene where Hikaru and Kaoru, who were holding cups upside down, stood over the two who were lying on the floor soaked with water.

Haruhi looked up as Ayanokoji looked at them in anger. "Why did you do that?" She was helped up by Tamaki who brushed away some of her hair from her eyes.

"Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you," Tamaki stated gaining a smirk from Kazumi. "You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" Haruhi looked surprised.

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did it?" Ayanokoji exclaimed.

"Of course!" Kazumi grinned as she held up a video camera gaining a glare from the girl.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl but you're not classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

_That's because he isn't a man at all..._

"Why Tamaki?" she cried. "You idiot!" she exclaimed before running out of the club crying.

"She got one thing right," Kazumi said gaining an elbow into her ribs from Kyouya. "Ouch. You know it's true."

"Just go get the spare uniform."

"Okay."

"Hmm..." Tamaki thought. "Now how am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all. You quota is now 1000!"

"Gah! One...thousand?" Haruhi asked shocked before being helped up by Tamaki.

"I got high expectations for you my little rookie." He winked getting a confused stare.

"Tada!" Kazumi said as she held up a bag. "Hey Haruhi..."

"This is the only spare uniform we have," Kyouya stated. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one right?"

Kyouya and Kazumi wore a matching smirk as Haruhi took the bag.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I'm going to go change."

The Hosts (and Hostess) were waiting outside of the curtain once again for Haruhi.

"Neh, Tamaki?" Kazumi asked holding a towel. "Can you give this to Haruhi?"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I'll walk in on him as he's changing then," she sung before the towel was taken from her grasp.

"NO NO! I will not let you be traumatized by such a sight!" Tamaki then began his trek over to the curtain, missing the sly grin on her face.

"That was evil," Hikaru and Kaoru said with the same grin as hers.

"Why'd you do that Kazu-chan?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki has to find out sooner or later right? Why not now?" She grinned as they watched Tamaki close the curtain after just opening it.

"So...Haruhi. You're a...girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah," she replied open the curtain minutes later wearing the girl's uniform causing Tamaki to freak out.

"Listen senpai. I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than what sex they are."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development," Kyouya said.

**Knew it from the start**

"Told ya it would be Kyo," Kazumi smiled.

"Oh yeah!" said the twins as Tamaki was still freaking out.

**Figured it out along the way**

"You know I have to say senpai, I thought you pretty cool earlier." Tamaki blushed bright red at Haruhi's statement.

"Ooo~ He's turning red like Yuka-chan does!" Kazumi stated gaining nods from her classmates.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki went blue in the face. "I wonder how I can pull that off?" Haruhi pondered. "I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" She laughed.

"Don't worry Haruhi," Kazumi said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You'll be able to pull it off. Only because a certain blonde President was fooled the whole time," Kazumi looked at Tamaki through the corners of her eyes with a grin on her face.

"You thought she was a boy too!"

"Not really. I had my suspicions from the start. Besides...I didn't have to walk in on her to prove it." Kazumi's grin grew as did Tamaki's blush and anger.

"KAZUMI-SENPAI!"

_And there's the fourth chapter. x.x Long. Very long. So, I watched the english dub and used it for help, though I'll more than likely start using the english subbed versions next chapter. :) _

_Anywho, I hope you giuys like it. If not, oh well. I'll do better next time. x3_

_Review and I shall give you a Usa-chan plushie. :)_

_Later! _

_-ichi_


	5. Of Perverts and Parties

**Holding Out For A Hero**

Chapter 5: Of Perverts and Parties

Kazumi tossed and turned in her sleep, black sheets thrown askew as a thin coat of sweat covered her body."Please," she mumbled in fear, breath quickening. "Please help me..."

_**THUD.**_

Brown eyes snapped open as soon as her body hit the floor harshly. Kazumi sighed as she sat up, a hand combing through the long black hair that framed her soft yet sweaty face. "Just another dream," she mumbled though she knew it was really a nightmare. She sighed again before getting up to start the day.

::::::::::::

"Wow. Kyo wasn't kidding when he said that the school was a few miles from my house," Kazumi thought aloud as she walked to school. "At least I left early! Besides, exercise keeps you in shape."

"Kazumi-senpai? Who are you talking to?"

She turned around and saw that the newest member of the club was walking down the stairs of an apartment building in the male uniform. "Oh Haruhi!" she smiled. "Just talking to myself is all. Nice place you live in."

"Ah well..thanks," she replied as she stood next to Kazumi.

"Welcome. Would you like to walk with me to school?"

"Alright." The two girls were silent for a while before Haruhi broke it. "Kazumi-senpai? Why are you walking instead of a limo or something?"

"I like to walk. It's good to exercise. Besides, I'd rather not attract much attention to myself."

"That seems impossible with the others," Haruhi mumbled.

"At times, yes," Kazumi laughed lightly. "Just...give them a chance Haruhi-chan. Even though, I've only known them for a few weeks, they're not _too _bad. Plus, it's nice to have another girl in the group." She slung her arm around Haruhi's shoulders gaining stares (and squeals) from the students (mainly girls) as the two arrived at the school gates. "Too much testosterone for me," she whispered.

Haruhi laughed and fangirls squealed.

:::::::::::::

After having said goodbye to Haruhi until after school, Kazumi headed towards her classroom while avoiding the male students who wanted to date her. _What's a girl gotta do around here to be able to walk to class without being asked out every three steps?_

She sighed in relief as she spotted her classroom a few steps ahead of her. "Safety." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught another one of the male students making his way towards her rather quickly.

_You would think they would stop coming after Kyouya, Honey, and Mori scared the others away so many times. _Kazumi snorted at the thought as her hand grasped the door handle, quickly opening and closing the door swiftly. A content sigh escaped her lips as she noticed that she was the only occupant in the room. "So I'm a little early. Oh well."

Kazumi walked over to her desk and pulled out a pen and a large blue notebook with papers sticking out of it. "Hello there old friend," she gave a small smile as she opened it, each page filled with words upon words, scribbles, cross outs, and a few doodles. So lost in her writing, Kazumi didn't notice her two friends enter the room and sit down next to her.

"Kazu-chan!" Honey exclaimed closely startling Kazumi, who jumped in surprise causing a few papers to fall to the floor.

"Oh...good morning Honey and Mori," she smiled before leaning down to grab the papers that fell, but then noticed that both classmates were staring at said papers after picking them up. _Oh boy..._

"Kazu-chan! These are really good!" Mori nodded in agreement causing Kazumi to blush.

"Ah."

"Mmm...well, they're nothing really."

"Neh?" Honey tilted his head confused. "Isn't this...?" He turned his gaze to Kazumi who found a sudden interest in her hands. She glanced up at her fellow classmates, noticing the glint of recognition in their widened eyes, giving them a small smile.

"I didn't think you two would find out this soon. Then again, you guys are much more observant than the others, so it's no surprise at all really."

Honey smiled as his eyes lit up. "So you're really...?"

Kazumi nodded. "Yes, but let's keep that information between us and Kyo, okay?" She smiled gaining nods from Honey and Mori as they handed back the papers, which she stuffed them and the notebook into her bag as her other classmates began to arrive.

_I wonder what everyone else's reaction will be like?_ Kazumi smirked at the thought.

:::::::::::

**After School**

"Absolutley not," Kazumi deadpanned towards Tamaki causing him to go into his emo corner. In front of her was the outfit that Tamaki wanted her to wear for their Tropical theme today. It was a frilly pink bikini top with matching surfer shorts and a blue coverup skirt to match it. It would be cute if it wasn't _**PINK**_or _**FRILLY**_. She really hated both, especially if they were together. Kazumi slid her gaze to the twins. "I'm not wearing a bikini."

"But why not Kazumi-senpai?" asked the twins.

Both of them were wearing blue headbands, gold necklaces hanging from their necks, gold bracelets, and blue plaid skirts held up with an orange sash. Tamaki wore a white robe with a purple and red sash tied around his waist, a gold bracelet on his right arm and wrist and one on his left arm, and matching necklaces as the twins. A gold, white and red fan completed his outfit.

"Because I have this thing about wearing a bathing suit, much less a bikini, in front of others," she replied crossing her arms. "Plus, I don't like showing off my body."

"That's really not a good reason," they said with a frown.

"It is for me. Maybe Haruhi can wear it?" she suggested in order to get the topic off her. It seemed to work because Tamaki got stars in his eyes and started one of his many rants again as he told the Hitachiin twins his ideas. Seeing their distraction, Kazumi did the mature thing...she hid behind her cousin seeing as how he was closest. Kyouya pushed up his glasses letting out a small sigh. He wore a dark green skirt tied with a yellow sash and a thick gold necklace around his neck. Kazumi's eyes slid over to Honey and Mori, her face turning red.

Honey wore a yellow skirt with a blue sash and a lei of red flowers adorned his neck. Mori wore a dark purple headband with a matching skirt tied with a lighter purple sash, and a long yellow sash with brown triangles hung over his left shoulder. Much like Kyouya and the twins, Honey and Mori were shirtless letting Kazumi see the defined muscles of the Wild Type.

_Oh wow. Those abs..._She mentally drooled at the sight before scolding herself, knowing that she was heading into the naughty thoughts territory. She sighed in relief when Kyouya said it was time to open.

_It feels weird to not have guests today, _Kazumi mused as she stood in-between Haruhi and Kyouya in front of the Tiki bar who was still in the male uniform and holding a tray with an empty wine glass. (_'Why aren't you dressed as well Kazumi-senpai?' 'They wanted me to wear a pink bikini Haruhi.' 'I understand.')_

"The guests seem even more worked up then usual, huh?" questioned Haruhi making her smile as she watched the girls squeal over the twin's brotherly love.

"A little moderate exposure is popular," Kyouya replied writing in his notebook.

_I believe this is more than moderate Kyo._

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyouya-senpai?"

"I have no decision-making authority."

"All of the club policies are made by Tamaki," Kazumi stated. "Although..."

"I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk." Kyouya finished with a smile which matched Kazumi's.

Haruhi shuddered. _He really is the Shadow King. And Kazumi-senpai is related to him. _

Kazumi giggled as she caught Haruhi's expression and patted her on the head before walking off towards her classmates. Honey and Mori's clients were fawning over them per usual as Honey hung from Mori's neck with matching lei's.

_What's with the pineapple? _she pondered before Honey noticed her.

"Kazu-chan!" he exclaimed letting go of his taller cousin and made his way towards her with a matching lei.

_Where the hell did that come from? _

"Honey!" Kazumi replied with a smile with her arms open as the small senior jumped towards her.

"Now you match Takashi and me!" he smiled as pink flowers sparkled around them after putting the lei around her neck.

"You're right Honey. We do match," she giggled causing the two girls to 'aww' at the sight. despite her still wearing the school uniform. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tamaki turn white. _What's up with him?_

::::::::::

Everyone, except Kyouya whom was on his laptop, stared at Tamaki as he sat next to the window by himself eating ramen, clearly upset.

"And I thought I was emotional," Kazumi mumbled as she rested her arms against the back of Kyouya's chair, head held in one hand.

"Sir, stop eating that commoners' ramen and come help us with the dance party planning," stated Hikaru.

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi bothering you that much?" asked Kaoru.

"Her illness isn't something that just started right?" asked Kyouya causing Kazumi to tilt her head in confusion.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked her unspoken thought.

"Wondering host hopping disease," stated Hikaru.

"Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease," finished Kaoru as both twins now stood behind her.

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis," Kyouya informed as he typed away on his laptop.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked popping up between Haruhi and Kyouya.

Haruhi got a bored look on her face. "Ah, this is because he had his guest taken from him."

"Basically, he's jealous," stated Kazumi before Tamaki shouted at them.

"It is not! That's not why! I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl! Why do you have to be woefully popular with the girls when you yourself are a girl?"

"I take offense to that Tamaki," Kazumi said with a pout which she received a hug from each twin and Honey.

"To put it bluntly," Tamaki continued either ignoring or not hearing Kazumi. "The only ones who know that you're a girl are in this club!"

_Isn't that the point? _Kazumi thought as the twins appeared at the sides of him.

"She opted out of taking any gym classes," Hikaru said.

"Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell," finished Kaoru.

Tamaki ran off before retuning with a chest that said 'King's private property' on the side making Kazumi sweatdrop. "Daddy...Daddy..." he mumbled searching through it before pulling out a larger picture frame with a blown up version of Haruhi's middle school picture on it. "...wants to see you the way you were back then!" he cried.

"Please don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me!" she shouted angrily.

As the boys all gathered around the frame, Kazumi stood next to Haruhi, both wearing a sweatdrop. Kazumi looked at Haruhi and gave a small smile. "Sorry."

"Thanks," she mumbled before answering Hikaru's question, even if it was rude. Kazumi gave him a glare. "The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood. It was such a pain to get it out that I cut it off. I don't care if I looked like a boy."

"I've had that happen before too," Kazumi said while tugging a strand of hair ignoring Tamaki's small outburst.

"Mommy! Haruhi is using dirty words!" he cried.

"Who's Mommy?" asked Kaoru turning to Kyouya as Kazumi slid up next to Mori and Honey.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am," he replied causing Kazumi to giggle which gained a small glance from Mori.

"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host than I can as an errand boy," Haruhi explained to the crying Tamaki.

_Dedicated_, Kazumi thought with a small smile.

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dancing?" Hikaru asked. "It's essential for the party."

Haruhi got a shocked look on her face. "Huh? No but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right? I'm not all that interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..."

"Unfortunately for you Haruhi..." Kazumi said as Tamaki got a twinkle in his eye.

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman. If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi-kun," Tamaki declared. "If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl, and bust you back down to an errand boy!" he finished pointing a finger at a frightened Haruhi.

Kazumi sighed as she walked home after walking with Haruhi to her apartment, recalling their conversation.

::::::

_"Eh...Kazumi-senpai?" Hauruhi asked as the two made their way home from the gates of Ouran. _

_"Yes?" Kazumi smiled to ease the girl's frazzeled nerves._

_"Can you teach me to dance for next week?" she mumbled with a slight blush._

_"I would love to Haruhi, but," Kazumi sighed. "I'm too tall to be you're dancing partner."_

_An arrow pointed at Haruhi. __**Too short.**_

_"Oh," sighed Haruhi. "Thanks anyway."_

_"Cheer up buttercup!" Kazumi said as she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl. "I'm positive it's not going to be too hard to find you a partner and be able to learn the waltz before next week."_

_"Really?"_

_"I promise Haruhi."_

_"Thanks again Kazumi-senpai," Haruhi said with a small smile._

_"Anytime! That's what friends are for."_

:::::::

She sighed again, shaking her head before a smile settled on her face. "This is going to be interesting seeing as how there's rarely a dull moment in the Host Club." She laughed.

_**The Next Day**_

"I sort of feel bad for him," stated Kazumi as she stared at Tamaki's depressed form sitting at the window.

"You're the one who asked Kasugazaki-san to teach Haruhi," Kyouya replied as he wrote in that notebook of his.

**You're at fault.**

"I know, but Tamaki doesn't know that," she grinned before two pairs of arms latched themselves around her shoulders.

"Kazumi-senpai~" sung her favorite pair of twins. "Do you know how to waltz?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Next thing Kazumi knew is that she was pulled away from her cousin and dancing the waltz. "Why yes, I would love to dance," was the sarcastic response gaining a laugh.

"You could have asked me nicely first, Hikaru," she teased gaining a surprised look.

"How do you know I'm Hikaru?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she smiled before Kaoru grabbed her and waltzed with her.

"What did you say to cause such a reaction from my brother?"

"Not much. Just teased him about asking me to dance first. And the fact that I can tell you two apart." Kaoru gave Kazumi the same reaction making her laugh again. "I'll have you know that you two aren't the only twins I've known in my lifetime."

"Really?"

"Really really," she nodded before they both stopped as the sound of someone falling down caught their attention. Kanako was lying down on the ground with Haruhi hunched over her, apologizing.

"That's alright Haruhi-kun," Kanako said as she wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck.

"I'm surprised Tamaki hasn't noticed this situation yet," Kazumi mumbled before Honey appeared in her vision.

"Dance with me Kazu-chan!" he smiled as Kaoru walked back to his twin.

"Alright," she giggled grabbing his hands and spinning around much like him and Mori had been doing before. She stopped and let go though after a few minutes feeling dizzy. She would have fallen over if it weren't for the pair of hands on her shoulders steadying her. Kazumi glanced up and notice her tall friend. "Thank you Mori," she smiled gaining a nod in return. Realizing that they were just staring at each other now, Kazumi blushed and looked away, missing the small smile and blush on Mori. Though, Kazumi didn't miss the grin on her cousin's face causing her eye to twitch.

_Why that evil..._she thought as she made her way over to the table that Haruhi, Kanako, and Kyouya were at. Kazumi stuck her tongue out at Kyouya making his grin widen.

"Hello, I've brought the teacups you ordered," said a young boy with short brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Ah, thank you. Every item that you chose for us is popular with the girls," Kyouya replied walking towards the boy, Kazumi following suit.

"It's very impressive," she said.

"That's good to hear," the student smiled.

Haruhi walked over. "Are you a dealer?"

"I'm just a regular student. I'm wearing a uniform, see?" he said somewhat embarassed.

"Haruhi, you're so funny," Kanako laughed causing the four to turn to look at her. She turned around, a small smile on her face. "Still, I can't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir of to a first class corporation, after all."

Kazumi noticed the surprised looked on the boy's face, before her gaze shifted to Kanako who had a sad look on her face. Kazumi tilted her head.

"Heir?" Haruhi asked which Kyouya explained that the boy was the heir to his family business Suzushima Trading which centered around importing tableware and that it was currently the top market share in the country.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. That's because we trust your eyes for these thing Suzushima-san," Kyouya finished.

_Way to suck up Kyo._

"Oh no, my eye still has a long way to go."

"You're studying abroad in England starts next month was it?"

_That must be way she looks so sad then, _Kazumi thought. _I bet Tamaki will have something in mind later knowing him..._

"Yes. Well. I'll be off." He left followed shortly by Kanako who left slightly embarrassed.

"Haru-chan!" exclaimed Honey jumping onto her back despite her holding the box of fragile tableware. "You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiance!"

"That makes more sense as well," Kazumi mumbled.

"Kyouya," Tamaki asked getting his attention. "How long have you known?"

Kazumi rolled her eyes. _This is Kyouya we're talking about Tamaki. _

"About him being her fiance?" Kyouya grabbed his notebook from under his arm. "I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers." Kazumi stood behind him and peered over his shoulder as he opened to a page with Suzushima's and Kasugazaki's info. "The two are childhood friends. Their engagement appears to have been arranged by their parents. It didn't particularly seem to be information that we could use, so I just left it alone."

"Why you..." Tamaki mumbled.

"Suzushima, Toru," Kazumi began reading off the page. "Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as a strong point."

"If I had to fault him for anything..." Kyouya began.

"Not much presence," Hikaru said as the twins appeared on the side of them.

"He's faint-hearted,"said Kaoru in the same bored tone.

"In other words, he's plain. That's it," Kyouya and Kazumi finished as the notebook was snapped shut.

_They're all but merciless toward other boys, _Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Toru-kun is a good boy, right?" questioned Honey from atop Mori's shoulders who answered him.

"Yeah."

"All right then...let's examine our strategy," Tamki stated seriously.

"Which one?" everyone else asked.

_And queue the dramatic king..._

"Ouran Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to the girls!"

_**One week later**_

It was the night of the dance and the Host Club, as usual, made everything perfect for their guests like the large orchestra for background music.

Kazumi was slightly amazed at everything but not surprised in the least. Though, she could do without the glances she kept getting from her dress. It was a deep blue dress that hugged her form showing off her envious curves with a thin slit on the left side, along with matching heels, and a matching blue bow tied in her hair. _Damn twins, _she thought angrily.

::::::

_Kazumi's brown eyes widen at the dress held between Hikaru and Kaoru. The both wore a brown plaid vest over a white button up shirt, a green bow tie, dark brown slacks with a chain, and matching black shoes. "No way."_

_"Come on Kazumi-senpai," Hikaru grinned._

_Kaoru, of course, had the same grin on his face. "You have to wear a dress."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts!" they exclaimed as they attacked her._

"_Wait wait! I'll wear- DON'T TOUCH ME THERE HIKARU! DAMMIT KAORU! STOP TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT! I CAN UNDRESS MYSELF!"_

"_Poor Kazumi-senpai," Haruhi said as Tamaki was held back by Kyouya, shouting out 'that those no good demonic twins were harassing his dear sister' among other things that no one paid any attention to. Haruhi was wearing a brown coat over a blue striped vest and white button up shirt, a dark red tie, light brown slacks, and black shoes. Kyouya's outfit was a long black tail coat worn over a dark blue vest and white button up shirt, a purple tie, black slacks and black shoes. Tamaki, being the prince he is, was dressed in a white coat over a purple vest and a pink button up shirt, a purple striped tie, white slacks, and white shoes. Honey wore a white coat over a pink shirt, a red bow tie, and matching white slacks and shoes. Mori wore a dark blue coat over a white striped shirt, a blue bow tie, dark blue slacks, and black shoes._

"_Kazumi can handle it herself," stated Kyouya. As soon as he said this, a loud thud followed by a smack was heard before the Hitachiin twins were literally thrown out of the dressing room with a red hand print on their face along with a growing bump atop their head, a groan of pain escaping their lips. _

_Kyouya pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off of them. "Like I said, Kazumi can handle it."_

:::::::::

Kazumi smirked at the memory, feeling satisfied with herself. Maybe now the twins would think twice about forcing her out of her clothes themselves. She was brought out of her thoughts by one of the young men walking up to her. He had short and messy brown hair and dark brown eyes and was dressed in a black tux.

"Good evening Kazumi-chan," he smirked before bowing. "My name is Daiki Taguchi. Would you care to dance?" he asked as he held out a hand.

Kazumi would think him cute but the cocky smirk he had on his face made her want to punch him. Though she promised Kyouya that she would keep her violent tendencies down to a minimum and play nice. And playing nice meant she had to accept his offer.

"Of course," she said with a smile, one that eerily matched her cousin's.

As they danced, Kazumi noticed how his hand would "slip" lower and lower from it's original position. She asked him to stop once and he did for awhile, but started to do it again. As Kazumi was about to grab his hand from grabbing her ass, a deep voice interrupted them.

"May I cut in?" Kazumi turned and let out a sigh of relief at the tall figure that was Mori. She noticed that while he was polite in asking his eyes were hard as they started at the frightened Daiki.

"O-Of course," Daiki stuttered before running off leaving them alone.

"Thank you," Kazumi said as she took Mori's offered hand. "I was about to break his hand if you didn't show up."

He raised an eyebrow as they spun around. "No really, I was. But then again, I promised Kyo that I would play nice and keep my violent tendencies to a minimum tonight. Well, that doesn't mean I couldn't _not _hurt the guy. Just don't hurt him enough to send him to the hospital. Then again, I don't want to break my promise to Kyo Kyo either."

Mori's lip twitched into a smile at Kazumi's rambling. "He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

Kazumi's eyes slightly widened before a bright smile took over her face. "Yes," she said softly. "Very much so." Kazumi blinked as she realized something and looked back up at him with a teasing grin on her face. "Oh and Mori?"

"Ah."

"I do believe that is the most I have heard you say since I met you." A small red blush decorated his face causing Kazumi to laugh. She apologized saying that didn't mean to be rude but he just looked too cute with a blush, causing him to turn more red, making her apologize and laugh more.

:::::::

"They're here!" stated Kaoru to Hikaru and Kyouya as Honey, Kazumi, and Mori brought Haruhi (who was carried on Mori's shoulder like a potato sack) into a room in the back after having stolen her from Kasugazaki.

"You didn't have to be so high-handed," Haruhi said as Mori placed her down before Hikaru shoved a package into her hands.

"Nevermind," he said. "Just get changed."

With that said, Honey pushed Haruhi into the curtains.

"Having an _accident _happen right at the end would be more thrilling," Kyouya stated as the others smiled or in the twins and Kazumi's case, grinned.

"How devious of you Kyo," Kazumi said before he continued.

"Remember Haruhi, your time limit is 20 minutes to the party climax," Kyouya looked at his watch. "We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom."

Haruhi pulled open the curtain revealing herself in a long brown wig and a pretty pink dress. Kazumi smiled before she dragged Haruhi over to a chair in front of a large mirror with a table full of make up next to it before moving over and letting the Hitachiin twins do their magic as everyone else stood around.

"Gracefully ask him what his feelings are," Honey piped in.

"Although, since this is his highness's strategy, there's something unsettling about it," Hikaru and Kaoru said before said highness burst into the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea having everyone in here? Who's looking after our guests-" Tamaki stopped, speechless, as Haruhi turned around and looking like a girl for once. Kazumi held back a giggle at Tamaki's stunned face.

"What do you think Lord?" asked the twins proudly as Haruhi started walking awkwardly, not used to heels.

"Haru-chan! You look cute!" Honey exclaimed.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi complained as Kazumi nodded.

"I know how you feel."

"Good luck in there!" the twins cheered as Tamaki mumbled how cute Haruhi looked.

"I wish I could see her face when she finds out about the letter," Kazumi mused as a grin appeared on her face as well as the twins. Even Kyouya seemed amused by the idea.

"What letter Kazu-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"The one that Kyo, the twins, and I came up with. Quite ridiculous really. It went something to the effect of," Kazumi cleared her throat before speaking in higher pitch. "I'm in love love. From the first time I ever saw you, my heart fell in super love-love! Teehee! Its like, I'm in a neverending tropical cyclone, not unlike a typhoon, where love is whipping around in my heart, and I want to have a rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do, I do!"

Kazumi slightly blushed at the stares she was getting before clearing her throat. "What? That's what it said," she mumbled before she was tackled by Tamaki.

"MY DARLING SISTER IS SO CUTE!" he cried while Kazumi just sighed.

::::::::

"They're here," Kazumi mumbled as her and the Host Club (along with all the guests) stood outside on the balcony as spotlights shined down onto Kasugazaki and Suzushima in the middle of the courtyard.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this enjoyable evening of ours has at last come to its final song. The Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple," Tamaki smiled.

Everyone smiled at the scene though Kazumi noticed Hikaru and Kaoru eating bananas. She lifted an eyebrow before turning her gaze back to the dancing couple and sighed happily. _I really need to stop reading romance novels so much if I'm acting like this. _

Haruhi ducked before Tamaki's arm could hit her in the face. "May this awkward couple be blessed! "

"Tonight's dance queen..." began Hikaru, a blue arrow pointing to his banana peel

"...is hereby declared to be Princess Kasugazaki Kanako," Kaoru finished as another blue arrow pointed to his banana peel.

"Do you have the camera ready Kazumi?" asked Kyouya.

She held up a blue digital camera. "Of course Kyo. I wouldn't want to miss this exciting moment." They both smirked.

Hikaru continued. "Now then, the blessed kiss from the king..."

"I'm on," Tamaki thought confidently before him and Haruhi started freaking out at what Kaoru said next.

"...will be switched to Fujioka Haruhi!"

"After all, Kyouya-senpai said that having an _accident _happen right at the end would be more thrilling," the twins stated.

Haruhi started mumbling to herself before Kyouya stated that her debt would be cut one-third. Least to say, Haruhi was all for kissing Kasugazaki on the cheek now. Kazumi got the camera ready as Honey asked innocently if this would be Haruhi's first kiss causing Tamaki to freak out again to where he ran after her to stop the kiss but slipped on a banana peel.

_**CLICK!**_

Kazumi grinned at the picture she captured of Haruhi kissing Kasugazaki on the lips. "I do believe that this will serve as a reminder to haunt Tamaki. Don't you think Kyo?" she asked deviously.

"Indeed."

::::::::::

_And after 14 pages, Chapter 5 is finally done guys! :D After months of waiting it's here! I'm so sorry this took long but life has gotten pretty hectic. I won't go into details because it's boring. XD_

_Anywho, what was Kazumi dreaming about? What did Honey and Mori find out about Ksazumi? Why doesn't she want to wear a bikini? Who are these twins she knew? Why are the twins perverts? Actually, all of the boys are really perverts if you think about it... O.O_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z! _

_Wait...wrong series. xD_

_**TheEvilMuffinToaster: **__Ha. No kidding. She deserved the treatment she got from the hosts. :) What fanfic is it? I'm curious. Oh well..thanks. ^/^ I'm glad you liked chapter 4. Hope you like the others! Woah! OoO Blue flaming toaster? AWESOME! :D _

_**SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL: **__Thank you! :) I'll try my best to update but alas, life. D: However, in return for not updating quickly, I'll make the chapters long. :) Sound good?_


End file.
